


Cellmates

by emyy250



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Fox wants to sleep, but Hyena is making it impossible.Takes place before Leader of the Pack. First smut.
Relationships: Janine "Fox" Xanatos/Hyena (Gargoyles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cellmates

Chapter 1

Moonlight came in through the small, barred window. The lights had gone out a while ago, but Fox was still awake thanks to Hyena. Her slick fingers made an awful noise as she pumped them in and out. Hyena panted, tired, but she wasn’t satisfied in the slightest. Fox sighed impatiently. She hoped if she had tried to go to sleep, she could block it out, but that hadn’t happened.

“Hyena.” Fox said.

“What you want?” She grunted.

“I get you off; you’ll shut up for the rest of the night?” Fox asked.

“Sure, why not?” She paused.

Fox crawled off her bunk and climbed up the ladder. The moonlight was barely of any use on the top bunk, but Fox knew what she looked like. She had seen enough of her before to memorize the other’s body. Hyena smiled at her. One hand was on her breast, covering her tan areola. The other rested on her hip. Her body was damp with sweat.

“Fox, that won’t do, honey. Get comfortable. Or I’ll take it off for you.” Hyena pinched her shirt.

“Don’t even try.” Fox glared.

She shimmed out of her clothes and tossed them on her bed. The air was cold. Her pink nipples hardened. Then she stuffed a rag in Hyena’s mouth. She had swiped it from a guard to hide her makeshift lock picks. 

“You take that out; I’ll tie your wrists to your ankles and leave you unfilled.” Fox warned her.

Hyena nodded.

“Good.” She smiled.

Fox ran her hand down Hyena’s body. Her skin was smooth and warm. Her other hand slipped between her lower lips. Fox started out with her middle finger, curling it teasingly. She grabbed Fox’s ass roughly and squeezed it. Fox felt her nails leave their mark. She smacked her ass next. Fox stuffed another finger in Hyena.

Fox bent lower and captured her nipple with her open mouth. She teased it with long, slow strokes of her tongue until it was hard and wet. Then Fox nibbled her breast until she squirmed. She went to her other breast. She scrapped her teeth over Hyena’s areola before sucking on it harshly. Hyena whimpered excitedly.

Fox was becoming incredibly horny. She straddled Hyena’s thigh. Fox began to rub herself on it. She moved her hand down to her own clit. She rubbed her come on her nub and shuddered. Fox picked up speed as she grinded against Hyena. She moaned softly.

Hyena bucked her hips. Fox remembered what she had been doing and added another finger. Her walls were starting to quiver. Fox aimed for her sweet spot. Hyena gasped in short breaths as Fox curled them in and out of her. She pressed against Fox as she came. Fox felt her clench around her fingers. She continued to rub her own clit. It was a bit sensitive, but Fox bit her lip as she orgasmed.

Against her better judgment, Fox took the rag out of Hyena’s mouth. She pressed her lips on the woman’s. Hyena quickly opened her mouth and Fox kissed her deeply. She kissed back hungrily. Hyena pinched Fox’s nipples. Fox refused to show how it affected her. Hyena’s hand went to the small of her back. Fox readjusted her legs and rubbed her mound on Hyena’s. It fueled their arousal.

Fox felt herself get dizzy and face grow hot. She let Hyena go. They panted. Fox brushed the hair out of her face. Hyena grabbed her hand and curiously licked Fox’s fingers. They were sticky, slightly bitter. She stuck two fingers inside of Fox and got her to orgasm again. This cum was sweeter.

“If you don’t mind.” Hyena smiled, gesturing a half circle.

“After this, I’m done.” Fox told her.

Fox turned around. Hyena took in the sight. Her lower lips were glistening and her patch of dark hair was soaked. Hyena licked small circles on her nub. Then she licked Fox’s slit several times. Fox rubbed her mound on Hyena’s face. Finally, she pressed further in. Her tongue darted in and out sharply. Fox nibbled Hyena’s lips and parted her inner ones with the tip of her tongue. She savored the taste of Hyena’s fresh cum. Fox found Hyena’s sweet spot back. She moved her tongue with long, broad strokes. Hyena came on her tongue alone, moaning out loud.

Hyena snuck a hand back to Fox’s pucker and tested it. Fox let her play with it. Her hand disappeared for a moment before it returned. Her fingers were slick. She had hidden lube somewhere. She stretched her with two, three fingers as she ate her out. Fox groaned. She was feeling stuffed.

Hyena added a fourth and slowly worked her open. Then she started thrusting. Hyena lapped at her abused G-spot in time with her fingers. Fox was wrong, now she was stuffed. She muffled a drawled out groan as she was fucked. Fox’s body trembled as she came. She went boneless as she rode it out. Hyena slowly stopped licking her and took her hand out. Fox went back to her own bunk and slept.


End file.
